A LEGO Valentine
by VickyT36
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Lucy ponders on what to give Emmet as a gift.


**Hello readers, it's VickyT36 here with another lego movie fanfic, enjoy!**

**A LEGO Valentine **

It was February in Syspocalypstar, and everyone was getting ready for Valentine's Day. Stores were selling flowers, cards, hearts, candies, and all kinds of stuffed toys. Emmet Brickowski and Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi in particular were very excited.

Emmet was looking forward to spend a Valentine's Day with Lucy, and not have to worry about alien attacks. And Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi was excited to have both worlds getting along for the holiday, and it was her first Valentine's Day with her husband, Batman.

* * *

At the palace, Batman was looking through a magazine when his wife came into the room.

"Hey, babe." she greeted.

Batman quickly put away the magazine.

"Watevs, what's up?" he asked, trying to be casual.

"I was thinking of having a Valentine's Day ball here. And inviting everyone, what you think?"

"Sounds like fun. As long as I get to dance with the prettiest gal in the room." Batman told her.

Queen Watevra giggled, she liked it when he sweet talked her. She told Ice Cream Cone and Sweet Mayhem to spread the word.

* * *

Emmet and Lucy were walking down the street together. While Emmet was his usual happy self, Lucy was lost in thought. She hadn't the slightest idea what to get Emmet for Valentine's Day.

He was the sweetest, kindest, most awesome guy she knew, so what gift would be right for him?

"Hey Lucy, look." said Emmet.

He pointed to a poster advertising the ball.

"Looks like Queen Watevra's throwing a party for the holiday." Lucy observed.

"We should definitely go, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun." Lucy answered.

"Then it's settled, on Valentine's Day you'll be my date for the ball."

Lucy smiled, she liked seeing Emmet happy. As they continued walked, they passed by a story advertising all the Valentine's Day things they were selling.

She had to figure out what to get him.

* * *

The next day, while Emmet was at his new construction worker job, Lucy went to go look around for a gift. She went to a couple stores, but nothing seemed good enough. As she looked around, she saw Batman.

"Oh, hey, Batman." she called going over to him.

He turned around and smiled at her.

"Wyldstyle, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a gift for Emmet. You here getting a gift for the queen?"

"You bet, I've ordered Watevra a big flower basket." he explained.

"I'm sure she'll love it. I'm still struggling to find something for Emmet."

"You know the key to finding the perfect gift is to just get it no matter how expensive it is." Batman informed.

"I see, and how much does that flower basket you're getting cost?" Lucy wondered.

"$150 bucks, and worth every penny." he replied.

Lucy then said goodbye to Batman and went to another store. On the way there she ran into Unikitty.

"Hey, Wyldstyle. Shopping for a gift for Emmet?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to get him."

"Well if whenever I give someone a gift, I make them all shiny, glittering, and sparkly."

"I'll keep that in mind, Unikitty. Thanks." said Lucy, and she went on.

She kept going from store to store looking for a gift. As she was going up and down the aisles, she saw Benny and Metal Beard.

"Hi, Benny, Metal Beard, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked him.

"Oh, hi Wyldstyle. I'm just picking up a card for Sweet Mayhem. I plan on asking her to hang out with me to the Queen's Valentine's Day ball." Benny explained.

"And I'm helping me best mate out." added Metal Beard.

"That's nice. I'm trying to figure out what sort of gift to get Emmet." Lucy told him.

"If I was going to get a present, I'd want an out of this world type of gift." Benny told her.

"And the gift has to be one of a kind." Metal Beard mentioned.

After saying their goodbyes, Lucy left, and thought about what her friends had said. Get the gift no matter how expensive it is, make it shiny, glittering, and sparkly, make it out of this world, and make sure it's one of a kind.

But sort of thing could be a combination of all those things.

"(Sighs), this is hopeless." she sighed.

"Having trouble?" asked a voice.

Lucy looked, and saw Queen Watevtra in the form of a snake.

"Queen Watevra, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd get out of the palace to find my hubby a present."

"I bet you have an idea on what to get him. I can't think of anything to get Emmet." Lucy told her.

"You know, Wyldstyle, you should never forget the most important thing about getting a gift." Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi mentioned.

"I've heard four things today." Lucy replied.

"A gift should come from the heart." Queen Watevra changed into her original form, then back again.

When she heard those words, then something in Lucy's mind clicked.

"Thanks, Your Majesty." she told the queen, and hurried back to one of the stores.

She purchased a card, and then went back to hers and Emmet's house. She wrote a few words in it, and decorated it a little more with glitter and stickers.

"I hope Emmet likes this." she hoped.

* * *

When February 14th came, it was a bright sunny day, a perfect day for Valentine's Day. Lucy woke up, and saw Emmet was waking up beside her.

"Good morning, Lucy. Happy Valentine's Day." Emmet greeted.

"Right back at you, Emmet." said Lucy, and the two hugged.

They got out of bed, got cleaned up, and dressed. In the kitchen, Lucy found a vase of red roses on the table, a heart shaped box full of chocolates, and a card.

"Happy Valentine' Day. I couldn't wait to give you your gifts, so I just thought I'd give them to you now." Emmet explained.

"Thanks." said Lucy, she opened the card and read it.

"To my valentine on Valentine's Day. You make my days great, remind me what's good in life, and I couldn't imagine things without you. Love, Emmet."

"You like it?" he wondered.

"I think it's great. Thank you. I have a card for you too."

She hurried to their room, got the card out of her nightstand, and gave it to him. Emmet looked at it, the card was blue with a construction worker on the front, and covered with brick stickers and glitter.

"For the most special person in the world. You helped build up our relationship to what it is now, and I'm thankful that I saw your in that construction site that fateful day. Will you be mine? Love, Lucy."

"Well what do you think?" she wondered.

"I love it. Thank you, Lucy." Emmet said.

And the two embraced.

* * *

Around the city, the other citizens were showing their appreciation for their valentines. Benny gave Sweet Mayhem his card, and asked if she'd go with him to the ball. She said she'd love to.

At the palace, Batman surprised his queen with his flower basket.

"Babe, I love it." Queen Watevra told him.

"I'm glad. Nothing's too good for you." Batman flirted.

"Come on, my present for you is outside." she said.

She led him outside, where a brand new black Bat-mobile sat.

"(Gasp), this is amazing. The wheels are awesome, the interior's perfect, and you even had my symbol made on it."

He raced back to her and hugged her, feeling the love between them.

* * *

That evening, the ball was in full swing. Pink and red lights lighted the room, heart shaped balloons and streamers decorated the walls and air, and the food was all spread out. The patrons were all dressed in their nice clothes, dancing, talking, and eating.

Emmet wore an orange suit, while Lucy wore a dark blue dress. Benny wore a blue suit, and Sweet Mayhem wore a white dress. Metal Beard even polished his beard, and Unikitty wore a bow around her horn.

Suddenly Ice Cream Cone got everyone's attention.

"Presenting their highnesses. Queen Watevra Wa'Nabin and King Batman." he announced.

Batman appeared in his white tux, while Queen Watevra appeared beside him in her original heart form.

"Thank you all for coming, and Happy Valentine's Day, everyone. It means a lot to us that you all decided to come out and celebrate this day." Queen Watevra announced.

"And it's also great to see many happy couples out there. And I'm glad I finally have someone to call my valentine on this day." Batman added, looking at his wife.

Everyone awwed at hearing that. Then Balthazar started playing a slow romantic tune.

"Now this song's for all those couples out there." he told everyone.

"May I have this dance?" Batman asked Queen Watevra.

"You may." she replied.

They went on the dance floor, and began slow dancing. Soon other couples began joining.

"Wanna dance?" Emmet asked Lucy.

"Sure." she answered.

"Could I dance with you, Sweet Mayhem?" asked Benny.

"You may." Sweet Mayhem answered.

They each held onto each other as they slowly danced together. This was a perfect Valentine's Day.

**The End, plz review no flames  
**


End file.
